


NSFW Alphabet - Harry Potter

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABC, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Harry Potter, Breeding, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gag reflex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Incest, Intimacy, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Kinks, Lube, M/M, Magic, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Public Sex, Quickies, Quidditch, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Top - Freeform, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley, Twincest, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, botTom, nsfw abc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	1. Draco Malfoy

A - After Sex

Draco’s very cold after he's done with you. There won't be much pillowtalk or cuddling however if he’s had a particularly rough day, he might be your big spoon. 

B - Bottom or Top

Malfoy’s a top. He likes being in charge, barking instructions and making you his little slut. 

C - Cum

Malfoy loves to cum all over your face. He wants to cover your face in his seed, like the filthy mudblood you are. 

D - Dress Up

Draco doesn’t dress up. He thinks it's childish and stupid. However, sometimes he’ll leave his Slytherin robes or Quidditch uniform on. 

E - Experience

Malfoy’s been sleeping around with his fellow Slytherin’s since the day he was sorted. He’s a slut. He’s always in charge of the boys in his year, downwards, meaning he’s always being serviced. 

F - Favourite Bodypart

Malfoy loves your ass. He’ll be squeezing it as you walk through the Hogwarts corridors with no shame. He’s more excited to eat your ass than the feasts in the Great Hall. 

G - Gag Reflex

Back when he was servicing the Head Boy of Slytherin, Draco got enough practice to be able to take 7 inches without gagging. 

H - Hair

Malfoy's not got any body hair - it makes him look scruff and uncared for. He prefers to look clean and smooth. 

I - Intimacy

Draco’s far from intimate. He's very closed off and finds it extremely hard to open up, as that's the way he was brought up. 

J - Jerking

It's very rare that Draco will jerk off alone, he’d have to be completely on his own. He's usually fucking anyone he can, otherwise. 

K - Kinks

Malfoy’s into making you his slave. He's very dominant and wants you to call him ‘master’ a lot.   
He also likes making you his cuck, forcing you to watch him as he has sex with another man as punishment. 

L - Lube

It's very rare Draco will use lube, as he prefers to hear you scream out and whimper from his meat inside you. 

M - Massages

Malfoy, every now and then, will instruct you to give him a massage. He loves the feeling of your hands running over him. Then, when you're done, you'll be rewarded with a hot fuck. 

N - Nopes

Draco doesn't want you to just accept everything he says. He likes it when you try to fight back or rebel against him, because otherwise it just gets boring. 

O - Oral

Draco used to suck dick all the time for the older Slytherins, so he knows exactly how to use his tongue to drive you crazy. However, normally it's you who’s being forced to suck him off, as he grips your hair and fucks your throat aggressively.   
Malfoy loves to eat ass. He looks forward to it every day, bending you over in the common room and making you squirm in front of everyone. 

P - Position/Place

Draco loves to do it in the common room for everyone to watch. He loves to have an audience, with the attention all on him and his hips.   
His favourite is the doggy position, he feels like he can truly take control of you when he does. 

Q - Quickies

Almost all sexual encounters with Malfoy is a quickie. He wants to make you feel used, like nothing other than a toy. 

R - Risky

Malfoy loves to play it risky. He loves to fuck you in the castle grounds at midnight, or between classes in the toilets. One time he even tried to sneak into Dumbledore’s office for a fuck. 

S - Sexts

Malfoy likes to webcam you. He wants to instruct you, command you to do his bidding. Whether it mean he instructs you to fuck yourself or to strip for him, you'd better obey. 

T - Toys

Draco’s been buying the most highest rated sex toys for years, but only the magical ones. He despises the muggle ones as they're so ‘basic’. 

U - Underwear

Draco, predictably, wears a lot of fancy boxer briefs, mostly satin or very high standard cotton. Of course, he mostly wears different shades of green. 

V - Volume

Malfoy’s very vocal and degrading, telling you what a bad little boy you are, how much of a slut you are.   
There's lots of loud grunting, too. Draco gets pretty animalistic and almost primal in bed. 

W- Wrecking Ball

Malfoy has no care for your physical wellbeing. He’ll leave bruises on your neck, scratch marks on your skin.   
He’ll rip clothes off your body and break your things, make you shoot your load onto textbooks. He’s a monster in bed.

X - XRay

Malfoy’s cock grows into a beautiful 9 inches throughout the Hogwarts years. It's thick and juicy and never fails to leave you limping.  
He tends to keep it shaved down there, wanting to look well groomed. 

Y - Yeps

Draco loves it when you challenge him. When you get into a heated argument, it only makes him want to fuck you even more. He loves hate-sex. 

Z - Zest

Malfoy’s only going to fuck your if he wants to fuck you. And you won't have any say in the matter when he does.


	2. Harry Potter

A - After Sex

When Harry’s done, he’ll hold you close and give you lots of kisses, asking if there's anything he can do for you. He’s very caring and is willing to get you whatever you need. 

B - Bottom or Top

Harry’s vers-bottom. He prefers being submissive as he spends so much of his life having to be the leader. He wants to have someone else take charge every once in a while. 

C - Cum  
When he's on bottom, Harry prefers it when you finish inside him. He wants to feel you flood his ass so much that he’ll be leaking for ages afterwards.   
When Harry’s on top, he prefers to cum on your body. He likes to see you soaked in his seed. 

D - Dress Up

Harry quite likes to just put on a Hogwarts robe and nothing else - but that's about it. He's not very into role playing. 

E - Experience

Harry fooled around with some of the Quidditch team members in the locker rooms and the Gryffindor showers, so he's quite experienced. He knows what he's doing. 

F - Favourite Bodypart

Harry loves your hair. He loves running his fingers through them and gripping it when your eating him out - especially when it's just been washed. 

G - Gag Reflex

Harry’s gotten a pretty good gag reflex over the years and now can take about 8 inches before gagging. 

H - Hair

Harry doesn't grow a lot of body hair. He has a couple of whispy hairs on his chest but that's it.   
He has a nice trail though, but it's not looked after.

I - Intimacy

Harry’s a very intimate person. He needs you to be the person he can be real with - someone he can pour his heart into without fear of judgement. 

J - Jerking

Harry’s a young teenager, so of course he’ll jerk off if you're not around. He tries to hold back for as long as he can but sometimes he just can't wait any longer. 

K - Kinks

Harry likes it kinda rough from time to time. He wants to be thrown around a bit.   
He enjoys edging, too. He likes being teased and controlled all night long. 

L - Lube

When he's top, Harry will almost always use Lubilous, however when he’s bottoming he quite enjoys the rougher sex, so he doesn't mind if you choose not to use that spell. 

M - Massages

Harry doesn't mind a massage from time to time. After a stressful week at Hogwarts he appreciates a nice, relaxing moment. 

N - Nopes

Harry hates cowardice. If you can't stand up for yourself or even say ‘Voldemort’ he gets pretty turned off. He wants to know you'd have his back instead of running away. 

O - Oral

Harry will ask to blow you almost every morning. He can't get enough of your cock and will show you how much he loves it any chance he gets.   
He loves to eat you out, but not as much as he loves you eating him out. He loves feeling your tongue inside him. 

P - Position/Place

Harry loves to do it in the Prefect bathroom. Sneaking in and fucking in the bubble bath - hopefully Moaning Myrtle won't be there - not that you’d stop if she was.   
Harry likes it missionary. He wants to see your eyes, filled with lust, as you pound into him. 

Q - Quickies

Harry doesn’t mind a quickie, but he likes it when it's drawn out and lasts a long time. However, sometimes you guys need a quick fuck between classes or before the Quidditch match. 

R - Risky

Harry doesn't mind being a bit risky - he’s used to it after all. Sometimes you'll both fuck under the invisibility cloak in the Hogwarts grounds at night.

S - Sexts

You two will send each other sexy photographs that move, giving each other something to jerk off to when the other’s away for a while. 

T - Toys

Thanks to the Wizard world, toys are a lot more interesting. He has the FleshWand, a toy that helps you fuck people even from long distances or other toys that The Weasleys have invented themselves such as Jizzards, Dancing Dildos and Handy the Portable Handjob. 

U - Underwear

Harry enjoys wearing Gryffindor coloured underwear - he likes to show his loyalty to his house and his Quidditch team. 

V - Volume

Harry’s a whimpering, moaning mess when he's bottoming. He begs you to go harder, faster - to never stop. 

W - Wrecking Ball

Harry’s certainly not the reckless one, but he loves it when you are. He loves it when you throw his glasses away, rip his shirt off and fuck him in his fourposter bed so hard it’s shaking and hitting the tower’s bricked walls. 

X - XRay

Throughout the Hogwarts years, Harry’s cock grows to 7 inches, with a nice sexy bush around the base. 

Y - Yeps

Harry just loves it when you take charge. When you assume control over him and give him dirty instructions. Nothing turns him on more. 

Z - Zest

Harry’s a young teenaged boy, so he's almost always down to fuck so long as he's not distracted with a big lead on this year’s mystery.


	3. Ron Weasley

A - After Sex

Ron will usually just crash out. Sometimes he’ll have a cuddle but usually he falls asleep pretty quickly. 

B - Bottom or Top

Ron's a verse-top. He only bottoms for his brothers, otherwise he prefers to be the one fucking you - he likes being in control. 

C - Cum

Ron loves to cum onto you. He makes sure to take a Jizzard, the cum enhancing sweet his brothers invented, so you end up being drenched in his seed. 

D - Dress Up

Ron doesn't usually roleplay, however sometimes he’ll fuck you in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes - especially if you promise to call him ‘captain’. 

E - Experience

Ron’s had plenty of experience thanks to his brothers, so when he's got you in his bed, he knows exactly what he's doing.

F - Favourite Bodypart

Ron loves your chest. He loves leaving kisses all over it and even sometimes hickeys. He especially likes it when there's freckles on it, too. 

G - Gag Reflex

Due to his horny brothers, Ron’s had quite a lot of practice. He can take about 8 inches before gagging now. 

H - Hair

Ron doesn't have any body hair other than the wild, unkempt, orange trail which the twins love.

I - Intimacy

Ron can be quite insecure about his feelings. He wants to tell you everything, but sometimes he just finds it hard.   
He's very protective over you - he won't let anyone or anything hurt you so long as he can help it. 

J - Jerking

Ron’s really horny. If you or his brothers aren't there to satiate him, he’ll probably end up jerking off instead of waiting. 

K - Kinks

There's the obvious, with Ron and his brothers loving to have their taboo sex on an almost weekly basis.  
Then there’s also his love of food play, where he’ll lick whipped cream off your body. 

L - Lube

Ron tends to use Lubilous most of the time, unless the twins think he deserves to be ‘punished’. 

M - Massages

Ron's not that into massages. He thinks they're a bit of a waste of time and would rather just fuck you instead.

N - Nopes

Ron just really hates arrogance and show-off, especially when it comes to money. Coming from near poverty, he hates when people mock him for it or take their money for granted. 

O - Oral

Ron loves to eat your ass for ages. He loves to bend you over on the bed and just devour your hole, listening to you moan and whimper as he does.  
He also loves to suck cock. Many times he'd be on his knees, surrounded by his brothers’ cocks, getting his throat fucked and he loved every minute of it. 

P - Position/Place

When in Hogwarts, Ron loves to do it in front of the fireplace in the common room while everyone is asleep.   
At home, he loves to fuck you in one of his brother’s beds, either with or without them.  
Ron’s favourite position is just anything where he can see your face as you feel him throbbing inside you. 

Q - Quickies

Ron loves a quickie. He loves a quick fuck before running to class or during the lunch break. Sometimes you might be a little late for the lesson, but so long as it's not Snape you can probably get away with it. 

R - Risky

Ron tends to play it kinda risky. Not Forbidden Forest level risky, but he might try and fuck you in the Hogwart’s lake or sneak into the Prefect bathroom. 

S - Sexts

You and Ron will talk dirty to each other through the owls so much, they'll get worn out. One day he’ll get used to having a mobile phone and start sending nudes. 

T - Toys

Thanks to the twins, he has a huge collection of crazy, weird sexual inventions that are almost overflowing from the trunk at the end of his bed. 

U - Underwear

He has a good mix of jockstraps, briefs and boxer briefs that he likes to cycle through, often in Gryffindor colours. 

V - Volume

Ron’s a loud grunter when he wants to be. Loud dirty talk, both complementary and dirty/degrading names.   
When he's on bottom, he's a loud moaner, constantly begging to go harder or faster. 

W - Wrecking Ball

Ron will leave you with a hickey everytime the last one fades away. He tends to not break anything though, not wanting to have to owe you money (he’ll feel like he does). 

X - XRay

As Ron grows, his cock does, too… A lot. A thick 8 and a half inch, uncut shaft of meat that’ll stand proudly in his wild, dark orange pubes. 

Y - Yeps

Ron's a very horny teenager, so it's not hard to turn him on. Something that drives him wild though is when reminisce about your previous sexual antics. 

Z - Zest

Ron's almost always ready to fuck, especially if he knows his brothers will be getting involved as well…


	4. Fred and George Weasley

A - After sex  
• Usually, the twins will be thinking about another round, otherwise Fred and George will lay either side of you, each holding/spooning you. They’re big cuddlers. Just don’t be surprised if you feel something entering your ass, again, a couple hours later while you’re asleep.

B - Bottom or Top?  
• Fred and George are both very versatile. They’re sex addicts so they’ll take what they can get. They usually like to sandwich you, so that you’re fucking a twin whilst a twin is fucking you. 

C - Cum  
• Thanks to their own product they named ‘Jizzards’ - a sweet that increases the volume and intensity of your loads, the twins love to cum all over your face. They want to watch their huge loads completely soak your face as you’re on your knees, watching their seed drip from your chin.  
• However, they prefer it when you cum in one of their holes, whether it be the mouth or the ass. 

D - Dress up  
• Fred and George tend to avoid wearing any clothes if possible. However, usually on Christmas Day they’ll fuck you in their knitted jumpers.

E - Experience  
• Fred and George have both been fucking each other and the rest of the Weasley brothers for years and years. They know exactly want they want and to give you what you want. The twins will make you feel raw ecstasy from their skills in bed.

F - Favourite bodypart  
• Fred loves your balls. He’ll spend most of a blowjob just sucking them, taking each ball into his mouth and worshipping them.  
• Meanwhile, George loves the feet. Some days you’ll wake up to George gently sucking on a big toe. 

G - Gag reflex  
• Thanks to Charlie and Bill, the twins have gained quite the resilient throats. They can both take about 8-9 inches of thick meat before gagging, although they do enjoy choking on cock. 

H - Hair

• They’re not very hairy at all. Their skinny bodies don’t have any chest hair, however there are some tufts of ginger armpit hair and narrow trails. They like to make sure their trails are identical to each other as well.

I - Intimacy  
• Fred and George struggle to take things seriously. When you come to them with problems they’re not always sure of how to handle it and will often make a joke. However, eventually they’ll understand the severity of the situation and will give you some cuddles.

J - Jerking   
• Fred and George will rarely jerk off as they’re rarely separated. Usually, if either of them are horny, they’ll 69 and/or fuck each other’s brains out.

K - Kinks  
• The twins have a variety of kinks they enjoy incorporating into their sex. From food to bondage, from ice to blindfolds. They love keeping things fresh and exciting in the bedroom, especially when they introduce magic into the fucking.  
• Fred and George have been creating magical spells and toys which tend to make things more exciting. Fleshwands, magical dildos that cum and potions that can make your sweat taste of Butterbeer. 

L - Lube  
• Fred and George have been rough fucking for so long they rarely use lube anymore - if they do it’s usually just their spit. 

M - Massages  
• Fred and George aren’t that into massages. They just can’t sit still long enough to actually get anything out of it. Plus, if they’re touching your naked body, it usually means they’re about to fuck you.

N - Nope (turn offs)  
• There’s not a lot that can turn these twins off. Just don’t be a buzzkill and you should get away with about anything else.

O - Oral  
• Fred and George love giving and receiving blowjobs. 69ing is their favourite position and when you join it gets even better as you can all lay in what they call the ‘Weasley Twin Triangle’ formation with you. They’re also really skilled when it comes to giving blowjobs as they’ve had so much practice growing up.  
• The twins will often work together to eat you out, often taking turns pushing their tongues through your hole. They love it though. If they weren’t always so eager to fuck you, they’d spend ages on eating your ass. 

P - Position/Place   
• They love fucking you in the outdoors. Whether it be on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest or in the Great Lake - they love the thrill of being caught by one of the teachers.  
• Fred and George love to DP you, often you laying on one twin with your feet on the shoulders of another. They love how animalistic and wild it feels.

Q - Quickie  
• Fred and George absolutely love quickies. One minute you’ll be on the way to class, the next Fred and George will suddenly drag you into one of Filch’s supply closets and give you a spontanteos fuck. Then, they’ll let you limp the rest of the way to class with cum trickling down your leg.

R - Risky  
• They love living on the edge and playing it risky. They’ll fuck you all over Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and even Diagon Alley, constantly living off the thrill that someone will catch you.

S - Sexts  
• If for whatever reason you’re separated from the twins, they’ll be sending you plenty of moving pictures via owl of them both fucking like animals, often with Ron, Charlie or Bill joining in. Their orgies will be better than any porn.

T - Toys  
• Fred and George have a huge collection of their own inventions of magical sex toys, which they often sell to the different students of Hogwarts, that can make any wizard cum within minutes.

U - Underwear  
• Fred and George usually go commando, as they prefer the easier access. However every now and then they’ll put on their jockstraps if they want to tease you during their lap dances.

V - Volume  
• They’re both very vocal fuckers. Lots of loud dirty talk, grunts, moans, whines and incoherent noises. They’ll call you dirty names, constantly referring to you as the Weasley’s slut.

W - Wrecking Ball  
• The twins are extremely messy and rough. They’ll use magic to burn off your clothes, leave you covered in lovebites, leave claw marks on your upper back and turn the dormitory into an absolute mess.

X - X-Ray (Dick size)  
• Fred and George’s cocks both grow into long 9 inch, uncut cocks.   
• They both have a wild, untamed, orange bush around the base of their cocks however they keep their balls trimmed. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)  
• Literally anything turns them on, but if you really want them to pounce, just give them a dirty smirk or a wink.

Z - Zest  
• The twins are always ready to fuck. They’ll get out of lessons, delay doing homework or simply fuck you in front of the rest of the Gryffindors if they can.


End file.
